1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to information storage devices of the magnetic disk type and, more particularly, to a laminated case for housing a magnetic disk and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic disks have been encased within cartridges to prevent the magnetic surfaces of the disk from being soiled or damaged. These cartridges provide access for a spindle to drive the disk when loaded in a disk drive and for heads to contact the disk for recording or picking up data. Such cartridges have been made of two molded plastic halves that are bonded together. Each half includes a side panel and integral ribs projecting perpendicularly from the side panel. A rib extends about the perimeter of the side panel. Another rib defines a disk operating cavity, and various ribs extend between the perimetrical rib and the rib that defines the disk cavity.
Molding is a time consuming step in manufacturing cartridges. The mold must be opened and closed. The forming material must be plasticised and then removed in hardened form. Furthermore, molded cartridge halves present problems in decorating or providing information thereon. Some decorations, such as a trademark, can be included in the molds, but then the molds are limited to production for the trademark brand. It is difficult to decorate the side panels of a cartridge by passing them through a printing press or heat embossing thereon because the ribs do not provide uniform support for the side panels.
Another problem with the prior art is that the flexibility of the cartridges allows the cavity containing the magnetic disk to collapse thus pinching the disk. This is particularly troublesome in 3.5 inch microfloppy disks.